I'll Kill You
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Alternate Universe/"Aku bukan psikopat. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Naruto tertawa ngeri menatap karya besarnya. "Dengan ini, kau akan selalu berada disisiku... kau adalah milikku satu-satunya..hanya milikku.."LAST CHAP!RnR?
1. Broken Heart

"**Maaf, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Aku masih normal," kata Uchiha dengan tegas.**

"**Aku bukan psikopat. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu."**

**Naruto tertawa ngeri menatap karya besarnya. "Dengan ini, kau akan selalu berada disisiku... kau adalah milikku satu-satunya... hanya milikku..."**

**-+- I'll Kill You -+-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'll Kill You **** © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Main Pair : Naruto U./Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Fiction Rated : ngasal..**

**Warning : AU, Shounen Ai, OOC, NaruSasuSaku, chara death, dll…**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**I'll Kill You**

**Part 1 : Broken Heart**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

LANGIT malam itu tertutupi awan-awan kumulus yang berwarna hitam pekat. Gelap. Nyaris tak ada satu pun bintang-bintang yang tampak di atas langit. Titik-titik air gerimis yang berjatuhan dari atas membentur segala benda di permukaan bumi ini, menimbulkan suara-suara gemericik yang terdengar lirih.

Dari sebuah jendela apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota, tampak seorang pemuda dengan secangkir teh hangat ditangannya yang tengah menatapi langit malam itu dengan wajah sendu. Tubuhnya basah kuyub. Bajunya kotor dipenuhi lumpur dan bercak-bercak aneh berwarna merah pekat.

"Hujan lagi... kenapa selalu begini..."

**Flashback on...**

"Kumohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Tolong terima aku!," kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning memohon-mohon pada sosok dihadapannya sambil terus menunduk. Mata birunya sembab, masih meneteskan air mata.

"Kau gila! Kau kan laki-laki!," bentak pemuda berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya dengan penuh emosi. "Lagipula, aku ini masih normal!"

"Kumohon, Sai-kun. Kau satu-satunya hal yang paling berarti dalam hidupku," pinta sang pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil terus menangis.

Hujan semakin deras. Tubuh Naruto—si pemuda berambut kuning—sudah benar-benar basah kuyub. Tapi Sai sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Ia sendirian berlindung dibawah payung hitamnya.

"Terserah kau, aku tidak peduli!," bentaknya lagi. Tubuhnya berpaling membelakangi Naruto yang sedaritadi menunduk. Kemudian kakinya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Lagipula aku sudah punya Ino."

**Flashback off...**

"Bahkan kau pun juga ikut menangisi nasib malangku ini..." Naruto tertawa pilu sambil terus menatap hujan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke mulut cangkir yang digenggamnya, kemudian meneguk teh didalam cangkir itu perlahan. "Kami-sama, kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau menerimaku?"

Hanya suara hujan yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Jawab aku, Kami-sama!"

'JDAR!' Petir tiba-tiba menyambar dengan dahsyat dari jarak yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

"Jadi itu... jawaban-Mu...?"

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua mata biru Naruto yang meredup.

*******

"AAAH..." Sepasang mata biru Naruto yang masih agak sembab terbuka lebar. Namun tiba-tiba mata itu kembali menutup dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya terasa menusuk kedua matanya. Membuat pandangannya terasa silau. "Sudah cerah lagi rupanya..."

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengambil sehelai handuk dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya sejak tadi malam, kemudian membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya dihujani air shower.

*******

KONOHA University.

Tempat Naruto menuntut ilmu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Universitas elit yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berke hidupan layak dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Mungkin hanya dirinya—dan segelintir manusia beruntung lainnya—yang bisa bersekolah ditempat ini, karena ia mendapat beasiswa dari pihak universitas itu sendiri sampai kelulusannya nanti. Masih 1 tahun lagi. Tapi beasiswa itu pun tergantung prestasinya. Kalau sampai prestasinya merosot, bisa-bisa beasiswa itu akan dicabut dan Naruto tak akan bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi.

Naruto berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sepi sambil terus menunduk. Sakit hati karena insiden penolakan dari Sai masih begitu membekas di hatinya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung berambut emo berkulit putih yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekan didekatnya dan...

'BRUUK!'

"Aduuuuh..." Tubuh Naruto yang terbilang cukup mungil itu langsung terhempas ke belakang saat sesuatu yang besar dan kuat membentur tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Berkas-berkas yang dibawanya terjatuh dan berserakan dimana-mana.

Sepasang mata onyx yang menyala-nyala menatap Naruto dengan sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf," kata sang pemilik mata itu.

Naruto yang tidak sengaja menatap wajah tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya langsung merasa canggung. Wajahnya merona merah. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali tersadar dan segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terlanjur berubah warna. "Ti... tidak apa-apa...," kata Naruto dengan nada pelan sambil memunguti berkas-berkas bawaannya tadi yang berserakan di lantai.

Pemuda tampan dan bertubuh jangkung itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Terlihat semakin tampan, menurut Naruto. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?," suara beratnya terdengar lagi.

"I...iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto setelah bangkit dengan membawa tumpukan berkasnya.

"Hn."

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu sekali lagi. Tampan...!, gumam Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke!" Seorang rekannya yang berambut merah dan memiliki tato 'Ai' dijidatnya tiba-tiba menarik pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu dan mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

"Sasuke, ya...," bisik Naruto nyaris tak terdengar. Kedua pemuda tampan itu berjalan melewati Naruto dan pergi. Naruto berbalik menatap punggung Sasuke yang tampak semakin jauh. Di jaket hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke, Naruto melihat gambar uchiwa lambang marga uchiha yang cukup besar ditengahnya.

"Uchiha...," mulut Naruto tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tidak sadar. "Sasuke Uchiha... Sasuke-kun..."

Pemuda berambut merah yang tadi mengajak Sasuke pergi pun menoleh ke arah Naruto diam-diam. Matanya memincing, menatap Naruto dengan benci. "Lebih baik kau jaga jarak dari anak itu!," bisik si pemuda berambut merah itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

*******

SEJAK saat itu itu, Naruto gencar mendekati Sasuke—seorang mahasiswa angkatan akhir yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga konglomerat Uchiha dan merupakan adik kandung dari pimpinan resmi Uchiha Corporation yang sangat terkenal. Setahu dirinya, Sasuke belum punya pacar dan terlihat selalu dingin pada setiap gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya. Fakta itu membuat Naruto semakin percaya diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Dan sekarang, sepertinya semua usaha keras dari seorang lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berbuah manis. Sasuke mulai akrab dengannya.

"SASUKE-KUN!," panggil Naruto setengah berteriak. "Oh... Naruto, ya?," bisik Sasuke malas. Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah sang Uchiha itu.

Tiba-tiba, dengan cerobohnya Naruto tidak sengaja tersandung kaki orang lain yang ada disana saat jaraknya dengan Sasuke tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tubuhnya oleng dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Eh?"

Wajah Naruto langsug berubah warna. Tubuhnya kini ditahan kedua tangan kekar Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah jengah.

"Bodoh! Kalau jalan hati-hati! Kau hampir menimpaku tahu! Merepotkan," omel Sasuke, membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun...," kata Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya mood lelaki uchiha itu sedang jelek. "Sudah mau pulang?," tanya Naruto mencoba mencari bahan obrolan.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat dari seorang lelaki dingin bernama Sasuke itu langsung membuat senyum diwajah Naruto semakin lebar. Kemudian Naruto berkata, "Sasuke-kun, mau pulang bers..."

Kata-kata Naruto terputus begitu sosok Sasuke yang tadi ada dihadapannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Naruto mengintip ke balik tubuh Sasuke. Terlihat Gaara sedang membawa Sasuke menjauh darinya. Mata tajam Gaara menatap Naruto sinis. "Maaf, pinjam Sasuke sebentar..."

Naruto merengut sebal ketika sosok Sasuke sudah tak tampak lagi. Ia meremat kedua tangannya dan membentuk kepalan. 'Gaara... laki-laki itu menggangguku!'

*******

"APA-apaan kau?," bentak Sasuke pada Gaara sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan kirinya yang masih ditawan oleh Gaara. Gaara yang merasa dibentak langsung berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Posisi mereka kini sudah beralih ke sebuah ruangan sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali mereka berdua.

Gaara menghela napas berat. "Sasuke, sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi anak itu?! Kau masih juga berhubungan dengannya?," semprot Gaara tiba-tiba. Sasuke melongo. "Haaaaah...??!!!"

"Jangan sok nggak ngerti! Kenapa kau masih dekat-dekat dengan Naruto itu?," tanya Gaara memojokkan Sasuke yang masih tampak kebingungan. Sasuke terdiam. "Aku tak pernah mendekatinya! Dia sendiri yang mengejar-ngejar aku!," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Memangnya apa urusanmu menanyakan hal itu? Sepertinya kau tidak suka sekali kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan si Uzumaki itu? Kau takut sahabatmu direbut, eh?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa harus takut!? Aku saja bahkan jijik kalau harus ada didekatnya, walaupun cuma sedetik," kata Gaara semakin emosi. Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu dengan jijik?," tanya Sasuke penasaran karena dirinya itu tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja...," Gaara memotong kata-katanya. Sasuke menelan ludah. "Naruto itu... HE'S A GAY!!"

Sasuke tertohok.

*******

"HHH..." Sasuke termenung di depan meja sambil mengaduk-aduk mie ramen yang dipesankan oleh Naruto untuknya tadi. Mie ramen itu jelas sudah mendingin, karena sejak 10 menit yang lalu Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memakannya walau barang sesendok. Melainkan ia hanya mengaduk-aduk mie ramen itu saja. "Benar-benar membuatku kehilangan selera makan..."

"Sasuke!," Seseorang memanggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Dan saat mata onyx Sasuke menemukan orang yang memanggil namanya tadi, dihadapannya sudah berdiri Gaara dan seorang gadis berwajah manis berambut merah muda sepinggang yang mengenakan tanktop pink berbalut jaket sulaman tipis berwarna ungu dan memakai rok jeans ketat berwarna biru agak keputih-putihan yang panjangnya sekitar 5 cm diatas lutut. Masih cukup sopan. Sasuke membelalak kaget begitu melihat kehadiran gadis itu dihadapannya.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun...," sapa sang gadis manis itu penuh senyum. Kedua belah pipi Sasuke terasa memanas. Gadis itu, satu-satunya gadis yang mampu menaklukkan dinginnya sikap seorang Sasuke Uchiha biasanya—Sakura Haruno—pun duduk dihadapan Sasuke sementara Gaara berputar kemudian duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke dengan santai.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura...," balas Sasuke dengan nada lembut, berbeda dengan nadanya ketika berbicara dengan gadis lain. Sasuke menyerobot gelas berisi orange juice dari tangan Gaara dan meminumnya sedikit. "Itu minumanku bodoh! Seenaknya main minum!"

Sasuke mengembalikan minuman milik Gaara, menyingkirkan mie ramen dingin pesanan Naruto dari hadapannya, kemudian bertanya pada gadis manis dihadapannya, "Kenapa kau kesini?". Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu bingung harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini. Kukira mungkin kau sedang kesepian," balas Gaara mendahului Sakura yang baru membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara, matanya memincing tajam. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak kesepian, ya? Aku tahu, sudah seminggu lebih kalian tidak kencan kan? Yah, walau pun aku juga tahu kalau kalian itu menyembunyikan hubungan kalian disini agar Sakura tidak diganggu fangirl-mu," balas Gaara lagi sekenanya, walaupun memang benar adanya. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kenapa malah kau yang duduk disini?," katanya, sukses membuat Gaara tersendak.

"Hah?" Gaara dan Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Kalau kau tau aku kesepian begitu, kenapa malah kau yang duduk disini?"

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruh kami tukar tempat?," tanya Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan. Sasuke mengangguk. Dan kemudian, keduanya langsung berpindah tempat.

Sakura kini duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke sementara Gaara duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Awalnya, posisi duduk mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah itu membuat para fangirls Sasuke yang ada disekitar sana menatap Sakura dengan death glare masing-masing. Namun lama-kelamaan, Sakura akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang dan santai juga.

Tapi ketenangan hati Sakura langsung menghilang seketika saat tangan kiri Sasuke yang kekar merangkul pundak kiri Sakura erat dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menyandar padanya. "Sasuke-kun...," gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang ada diatas kepalanya. Sasuke balas menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kalau kita memang sudah biasa beginian, tapi kalau disini... bisa-bisa aku...," kata-kata Sakura terputus ketika bibir mungilnya yang dihiasi lipgloss pink itu dikunci rapat-rapat oleh bibir Sasuke. Gaara yang melihat fenomena di kantin kampus itu langsung kaget. Fangirls Sasuke semuanya terlihat shock.

"Haaaaaaaaaahh...???!!!!"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman licik, "Sudah bisa diam?". Sakura yang masih shock cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sementara rekan didepannya langsung mengomel, "Hei, dasar badung! Mentang-mentang udah pacaran dari SMP!"

"Hnn...," Sasuke mendengarkan segala keluh-kesah Gaara sambil memandang ke arah fangirl-fangirlnya. Barukali ini ia sadar kalau hal yang tadi ia lakukan pada Sakura sudah membuat Sakura dideath glare semua fangirlsnya.

'BRAK', Sasuke menggebrak meja didepannya, membuat Gaara berhenti berkata-kata. Dari balik tangannya terlihat beberapa lembar uang kertas, kemudian ia menyerahkan uang itu pada Gaara sambil berkata, "Tolong belikan aku makanan! Aku lapar!"

"Eh?," Sakura bingung mendengar Sasuke minta dibelikan makanan oleh Gaara, padahal dihadapannya daritadi ada semangkuk mie ramen.

Sasuke beralih menatap para fangirlsnya. "Dan tolong jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kalian tidak pernah punya yang namanya pacar, ya?," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura terkikik.

Sakura mencolek bahu Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke-kun, kalau kau mau beli makanan lain, bagaimana dengan mie ramen itu? Kau tidak mau memakannya? Itu punyamu, kan?"

"Bukan. Cuma pemberian orang. Aku malas memakannya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Gaara menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tempat ibu kantin sambil berkata, "Akan kubelikan. Kau tunggu saja."

Sasuke duduk santai sambil menunggu makanannya datang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh pinggang kirinya dan membuatnya merasa geli. Ia menatap Sakura lagi. Ternyata memang gadis itu yang menggelitikinya tadi. "Ada apa lagi, Sakura?," tanya Sasuke jengah.

"Kenapa yang itu tidak dimakan saja?," tanya Sakura balik sambil menunjuk ke arah mie ramen pemberian Naruto yang sudah makin mendingin itu. Sasuke menatap mangkuk itu malas. "Cih. Kalau kau mau bilang saja, Sakura."

"Bukan itu, baka! Kalau kau malas memakannya sendiri, aku bisa menyuapkannya ke mulutmu," kata Sakura menggombal sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke blushing mendengarnya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian warna wajah Uchiha muda itu kembali normal.

"Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku kehilangan selera makan selamanya setelah makan itu?," katanya dengan nada jahil. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Memangnya mie ramen ini beracun, ya?"

"Yah...," Mata Sasuke berputar-putar dan melirik ke segala arah. Mengawasi tiap-tiap mata yang sedang mengamatinya sedaritadi. Kemudian kepalanya menunduk, mulutnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura, "Kalau kau memaksaku memakannya, kau harus menciumku setelah makanan itu habis kumakan, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Mata bening emeraldnya menatap Sasuke degan tatapan yang menusuk. "Sejak kapan kau jadi agresif begitu?," tanya Sakura sinis.

Sasuke terkikik geli. Ia berkata lagi pada Sakura, "Aku nggak agresif kok. Itu semua karena cuma ciumanmu saja bisa mengembalikan semua selera makanku..."

"Gombal!," kata Sakura sambil membuang muka.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah pasangan yang tengah asyik berbincang-bincang di kantin itu, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Siapa wanita itu?!," Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang merangkul mesra gadis cantik yang duduk disebelahnya.

*******

4 bulan kemudian...

"SELAMAT YA, SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!!!!!," teriakan riuh dari puluhan gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di depan gedung besar bercat putih bersih itu terdengar begitu keras ke segala penjuru. Dari pintu besar di bagian depan gedung itu, muncul seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit putih dan berambut hitam mencuat dengan segala atribut-atribut wisuda yang terus menempel ditubuhnya. "Cih. Cewek-cewek ini ribut sekali!," bisiknya sambil mendeath-glare gadis-gadis yang bergerombol di dekatnya itu.

Setelah mendapat bantuan dari keluarganya—Ayah, Ibu, Kakak—dan dari sahabat karibnya, Gaara, gadis-gadis yang berkerumun itu pun mulai terpecah-pecah dan akhirnya menghilang. Para peserta wisuda yang lain bermunculan keluar menyusul Sasuke yang sudah mendahului.

"Hei, mana Sakura?," tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat hati Gaara menyesal sudah susah payah bertanya padanya. "Memangnya ada apa? Dia kan nggak ikut wisuda."

"Aku juga tahu bodoh!," bentak Gaara sambil memukul jidat Sasuke. Kemudian ia pergi mencari Sakura yang masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Sasuke mendengus. Rasa lelah yang menderanya sedaritadi membuat Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke mobilnya kemudian pulang ke mansion-nya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "Sasuke-kun!," panggil Naruto seraya berlari melewati kerumunan manusia di depannya menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus, "Mau apalagi dia? Belum puas juga menggangguku."

Naruto berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal, padahal jaraknya ke tempat Sasuke tadi tak terlalu jauh. Selesai mengatur napasnya, ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke. Rona merah menghiasi pipnya yang memiliki bekas-bekas luka cakaran aneh. "Ada perlu apa?," tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Sasu... Sasuke-kun...," mulut Naruto terus memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Entah apa maksud anak itu berbicara aneh seperti itu, Sasuke tak mengerti. Sesaat raut di wajah Naruto tampak memelas. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan... padamu...," lanjut Naruto lirih.

"Apa?"

Kedua pemuda itu masih saling berhadapan dalam diam. Naruto terlihat kesulitan untuk bicara sedangkan Sasuke mulai bosan menunggu Naruto. Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda datang ke arah Sasuke dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Wajahnya tampak bahagia. "Sasu...," panggilnya sambil terus mencoba melewati lautan manusia yang menghalangi langkahnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Mata emerald beningnya membelalak menatap kekasihnya yang sedang bersama dengan pemuda aneh yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya. "Sasuke-kun...," panggilnya lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Hatinya terkoyak mendengar ungkapan pemuda berambut spike kuning itu. Tubuhnya melemas. Buket bunga yang dibawanya tadi langsung terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang terlihat shock langsung kaget.

"Sasuke-kun...," panggil pemuda dihadapannya lagi. Sasuke menoleh dengan terpaksa. Mata biru Naruto kini menatap onyx Sasuke yang menyala-nyala. "Sasuke-kun, daridulu aku menyukaimu. Aku... aku... aku mencintaimu. Sungguh... aku sangat mencintaimu...," kata Naruto sambil menunduk dengan wajah malu. Kedua mata onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar. Bulu kuduknya serasa digelitik. Ia merinding mendengar Naruto menembaknya saat itu juga.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi langsung menangis. Sejenis cairan bening mengalir deras dari kedua belah mata zamrud Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi. Matanya menatap gadis itu dengan pilu. Bodoh sekali aku hingga bisa menghancurkan hati kekasihku sendiri!, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian mata onyxnya langsung berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci. Hati Naruto menciut begitu Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Maaf," sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Mata Naruto melebar. Pipinya memanas.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Aku masih normal," kata Uchiha dengan tegas. Kali ini hati Naruto-lah yang serasa terkoyak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Air matanya terus menetes tiap detik. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dan beralih ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang juga tengah menangis seperti dirinya.

"Sakura...," panggil Sasuke pelan. Gadis itu tetap mematung. Tangan Sasuke turun dan memungut buket bunga yang dibawa Sakura tadi, kemudian merengkuh Sakura lembut. Gadis itu masih mematung ditengah tangisannya. "Hei, jangan menangis begitu...," hibur Sasuke. Sakura perlahan mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Kaudengar yang kukatakan padanya tadi, kan?," tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Seutas senyum tersungging dibibir Uchiha bersifat dingin itu. "Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi...," bujuknya.

Sakura mengangguk lagi sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan pergi dariku...," kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tetap milikmu, Sakura..."

Naruto tampak semakin shock begitu melihat Sasuke mencium gadis yang dirangkulnya erat itu tepat dibibir. Hatinya mencelos. Perhitungannya selama ini ternyata meleset. Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih wanita dan sikap dingin Sasuke pada para gadis lain itu semua karena Sasuke sayang pada kekasihnya. Bukan karena Sasuke gay seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa... kenapa selalu aku yang begini..."

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

Review!! =3


	2. Psycho

"**Maaf, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Aku masih normal," kata Uchiha dengan tegas.**

"**Aku bukan psikopat. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu."**

**Naruto tertawa ngeri menatap karya besarnya. "Dengan ini, kau akan selalu berada disisiku... kau adalah milikku satu-satunya... hanya milikku..."**

**-+- I'll Kill You -+-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'll Kill You **** © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Main Pair : Naruto U./Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Fiction Rated : ngasal..**

**Warning : AU, Shounen Ai, OOC, NaruSasuSaku, chara death, dll…**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**I'll Kill You**

**Part 2 : Psycho**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Aku... tidak mau... aku masih... mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu... Sasuke-kun..."

Langit lagi-lagi tampak mendung. Lebih mendung dari yang sebelumnya. Pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu basah karena keringatnya yang terus mengucur deras. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia duduk berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya erat sambil menatap pemuda lain yang tengah terbaring dilantai kamarnya.

"Hiks... hiks...," Naruto menatapnya pilu. Namun pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming. Ia tetap berbaring disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Mata onyxnya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar seakan menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan. Rambut hitam pekatnya tampak acak-acakan. Kulitnya membiru lebam. Bercak-bercak berwarna merah pekat menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku.

"Sai-kun...," Naruto bangkit dan mengelus pipi dingin pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tetap diam. Naruto tertawa nanar. "Kau tahu, Sai-kun... aku ditinggalkan lagi. aku ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mirip sepertimu...," lanjutnya.

"Padahal hatiku lebih mencintainya daripada kau..."

'TING TONG TING TONG'

Terdengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu apartemen Naruto. Naruto buru-buru mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu dan menyembunyikannya didalam lemari. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu depan apartemennya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Matanya mengintip keluar. Didepan pintu apartemennya, berdiri seorang petugas pengantar paket kiriman barang yang sedang membawa secarik surat berwarna krem.

"Ada apa, pak?," tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih berair. Petugas itu kemudian menjawab, "Permisi, ada kiriman paket untuk Tuan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Saya sendiri. Paket apa, pak?," tanya Naruto lagi. Tanpa menjawab, petugas itu langsung menyerahkan secarik surat yang dibawanya kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya. "Surat? Dari siapa?"

"Tuan pengirimnya tidak ingin memberitahukan identitasnya. Tapi kata beliau tadi, ia sudah menuliskan namanya didalam surat itu," jawab si pengantar. Dengan cepat Naruto merobek amplop surat itu dan matanya langsung membelalak begitu melihat isi amplop itu.

Petugas itu mendekati Naruto sambil menyodorkan pulpen dan kertas. "Maaf, tolong ini ditandatangani dulu," katanya.

Naruto terdiam. Hatinya semakin shock melihat isi surat itu—atau lebih tepatnya, surat undangan itu. Dimuka suratnya tertulis 'Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno'. Naruto membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sasuke... Sasuke-kun...," mulut Naruto terus mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Petugas yang berdiri didekatnya menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Naruto dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan. "Maaf, bisa tandatangan dulu?," pintanya. Naruto merebut pulpen yang dibawa petugas itu dengan kasar.

"Sasuke-kun... kenapa kau... menikahi orang lain... dan bukan aku...?," kata Naruto. Air matanya kembali menetes. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pulpen yang direbutnya tadi dengan erat. "Maaf?," petugas itu berkata lagi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah petugas itu. Warna matanya berubah gelap dan menatap petugas itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Sang petugas bergidik ngeri.

Tangan kiri Naruto dengan cepat pula menangkap leher petugas itu dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Petugas itu tak sempat melawan. Tubuhnya terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh Naruto. Tangan kiri Naruto terus menekan lehernya hingga membuatnya semakin kesulitan bernapas.

"Uuukh...! Haah... hah...hah..."

Mulutnya menganga lebar, berusaha keras menyedot udara masuk ke paru-parunya. Mata Naruto masih membelalak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang baginya begitu menakutkan. "Katakan padaku siapa pengirimnya!," paksa Naruto sambil menodong lehernya dengan ujung pulpen yang digenggam Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Haaah... haah... haaah..."

"JAWAB AKU!!!," bentak Naruto. Air mata mengalir perlahan dipipinya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Aaaa...aaaa..."

"Cepat katakan!," bentak Naruto lagi. Batang tenggorokannya berupaya keras mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tato.. t-tato Ai... p... pria... rambut mer... rah... bertato... Ai...," katanya dengan terbata.

Naruto semakin mengencangkan cekikan dilehernya. Mata kanannya menutup rapat, menahan rasa sakit dilehernya. "Siapa namanya?," tanya Naruto.

"A... aku...ti... dak.. ta... hu...," jawabnya, membuat Naruto semakin emosi.

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!!!!," bentak Naruto keras-keras. Tangan kanan Naruto dengan cepat berayun ke arah lehernya dan menghantam lehernya dengan keras.

Cairan berwarna merah kental yang disebut darah itu terciprat kemana-mana. Beberapa tetes terciprat ke wajah Naruto. Cekikan Naruto melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dengan darah segar yang terus mengucur keluar dari lehernya. Ujung pulpen yang dihantamkan Naruto tadi menusuk begitu dalam di lehernya.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrghh....," Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah memegang erat kepalanya. "Sakiiiiit... UWAAAAGH!!!!"

Naruto terbaring menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Naruto mencoba menarik badannya mendekati mayat petugas itu. Matanya membulat melihat cairan merah pekat yang menggenang disekitar leher mayat itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tak beraturan. "UUAAAAARGH!!!!"

**Flashback on...**

DUAAAK!

"UAAARGH!!!" Sebuah bongkahan kayu yang berat dan cukup besar menghantam kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu sampai-sampai tubuhnya oleng dan ambruk. Payung hitamnya menghantam aspal dengan keras sementara tubuhnya pun juga terhantam aspal dengan keras, membuatnya mengerang pelan menahan sakit. Ia jatuh tertelungkup. Tak sanggup lagi untuk bangkit. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Pandangannya mengabur. Berjuta-juta tetes air menghujani tubuhnya. Genangan air disekitar kepalanya tampak kemerahan karena tercampur oleh darah yang mengucur keluar dari kepalanya.

"Sai-kun..." Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum. Dijatuhkannya balok kayu yang digenggamnya tadi. Tangannya menarik jaket hitam yang menempel ditubuh pemuda bernama Sai itu dan membalikkan tubuh Sai dengan paksa. Mata onyx Sai yang tampak sayu menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum. "Apa... yang... kau lakukan...?," katanya terbata sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau hanya milikku, Sai-kun..." Naruto menyeringai, membuat Sai menelan ludah. Tangan kiri Naruto menyusup masuk ke dalam saku celana miliknya sendiri dan keluar dengan membawa sejenis benda tajam. Jempol tangan Naruto menekan tombol kecil pada benda itu dan benda itu menampakkan ujung tajamnya yang mengkilap. Sai menatap Naruto ketakutan. Kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam pisau itu erat dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seakan bersiap untuk menancapkan ujung tajam itu pada tubuh Sai yang sudah tak berdaya. "Milikku... kau milikku..."

"JANGAANN!!!!," teriak Sai sekeras-kerasnya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Tangan Naruto dengan cepat berayun kebawah dan ujung pisau itu menancap tepat dijantung Sai. Darah segar terciprat keluar. Naruto menyeringai. "UAAAGH!!!!," Cairan merah pekat itu terus mengalir keluar dari mulut Sai yang nampak membiru.

Gelap. Tidak—yang ada dimatanya sekarang hanyalah bayangan wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum puas. Suasana hitam dan merah pekat menghiasi pandangan matanya. Sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sedetik kemudian, kesadarannya telah menghilang.

"Sai-kun... kau tak pernah memiliki Ino... kau tak punya siapa-siapa... hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu...," bisik Naruto lirih didekat telinga Sai. Kemudian bibir Naruto mengecup lembut bibir pemuda yang tergeletak lemah bersimbah darah itu.

Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto menyeret Sai menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Hingga sampailah ia didepan pintu apartemen pribadinya. Sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana selain mereka berdua—tepatnya Naruto dan Sai yang sudah tak bernyawa. Terang saja, karena saat itu sudah lewat dari jam 10 malam. Naruto membopong tubuh Sai masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kemudian menyembunyikan mayat Sai di dalam lemari kosong yang ada diapartemennya.

Naruto masih terus terjaga sampai lewat dari tengah malam. Matanya tertuju pada langit yang nampak dari jendela kamarnya. "Kenapa selalu aku... kenapa selalu begini...?"

**Flashback off...**

"Da... darah...," mulut Naruto menggumamkan kata-kata itu berulang kali. "A...aku..."

Alis Naruto berkerut. Kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangkit. Kedua kaki Naruto berhasil bangkit dan mulai berjalan maju walau tertatih-tatih. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari. Begitu sampai didepan lemari itu, tangan Naruto membuka pintu lemari itu lebar-lebar. Terlihat mayat Sai yang barusaja ia sembunyikan dalam lemari itu tadi. Naruto meringkuk dan merengkuh Sai, tangannya seakan-akan mencari-cari sesuatu dibalik punggung Sai yang dingin.

"Rambut merah bertato Ai... Sasuke... pernikahan itu... akan kubunuh! Akan kubunuh semuanya!"

Naruto menyeringai.

*******

"Huuuuufff........"

Asap-asap berwarna putih abu-abu mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara puntung rokok yang sudah disedot habis itu dilemparkannya ke tanah dan dia injak dengan salah satu kakinya. "Aaah... langitnya gelap sekali. Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum hujan," katanya seraya membuka pintu mobil bercat merahnya yang tak beratap. Mungkin akibat satu kekurangan pada mobil modisnya yang mewah itulah ia harus sesegera mungkin pulang ke rumahnya.

_I've got a secret,_

_It's on the tip of my tongue,_

_It's on the back of my lungs,_

_And I'm gonna keep it._

_I know something you don't know..._

Handphone blackberry miliknya bergetar sambil menyenandungkan salah satu lagu bergenre deathcore milik Bring Me The Horizon yang terdengar agak liar. Tangan kirinya segera mengeluarkan handphone itu daridalam saku celana jeans biru gelapnya dan menjawab panggilan telepon di handphone-nya yang masih berdering itu.

"Moshi-moshi...ada apa, Kaa-san? ... tidak, aku ingin menginap di rumah selinganku saja malam ini.... aku tak bisa pulang kerumah sekarang, tolong Kaa-san coba mengerti! ... aku juga mau mampir ke tempat Sasuke... ya, sekalian bantu-bantu dirumah Sasuke... Kaa-san tahu sendiri kan kalau jaraknya lebih dekat dari rumah kecil itu daripada dari mansion Kaa-san! ... baiklah, besok aku pulang. Jaa..."

Ia memutuskan hubungan teleponnya begitu saja. Wajahnya kini tampak sedikit sebal. "Huh! Dasar Okaa-san cerewet," gerutunya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobihnya, memindahkan gigi, dan mulai mengegas mobilnya. Dan mobil merah itu pun melaju ditengah jalanan raya yang terlihat sepi sore itu.

*******

Rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, membasahi permukaan bumi yang sudah sejak tiga hari ini tertutup awan mendung. Anak-anak yang ada disekitar sana menyambutnya dengan gembira sambil bermain-main air sedangkan orang tua-orang tua yang mengawasi anak-anak itu tampak kewalahan membujuk anaknya agar tidak hujan-hujanan. Ada beberapa orang yang terpaksa berteduh diemper-emper toko atau gedung lain yang ada disana agar tidak kebasahan. Dan setidaknya, beruntunglah orang-orang yang sejak awal sudah membawa payung karena mereka tidak perlu lagi berteduh di pinggir jalan menunggu hujan mereda. Ya, suasana yang sudah biasa ditemui kalau hujan barusaja turun. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berarti bagi pria berambut merah yang tengah mengemudikan mobil merahnya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil terus mengumpat dengan wajah kesal.

"Itai! Kenapa hujannya bisa sederas ini?!," gumamnya. Rambut merah pendeknya yang basah kuyub terkena air hujan serasa melekat di kulit kepala serta dahinya. Dan hal itu juga terjadi pada baju yang dikenakannya.

Mobil itu melesat dengan kencang diatas jalan aspal yang basah dan licin oleh air. Sesekali ban mobil itu menginjak genangan air dan membuat air yang tergenang disana terciprat kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai ada seorang gadis yang membentaknya karena menyemprotkan air dari genangan itu sembarangan sampai baju yang dikenakan gadis itu jadi basah. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia harus cepat sampai rumah sebelum seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar kebasahan.

Tak berapa lama, mobil itu mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan kecil. Perumahan itu masih baru, rumah yang bertengger didalam kawasan perumahan itu baru 4-5 saja. Karena itulah, orang masih bisa dengan mudah menemukan alamat rumah orang yang tinggal di kawasan perumahan kecil itu.

Pria pengemudi mobil merah itu terbelalak begitu melihat ada seseorang tak dikenal tengah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya. Orang itu berpakaian serba hitam, memakai jaket tertutup yang juga berwarna hitam. Wajah orang itu nyaris tak bisa dikenalinya karena wajah orang itu tertutupi kerudung jaket hitam yang dipakainya.

"Siapa itu?," tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan mendekati rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba orang misterius itu berjalan mendekati mobil dan berdiri tepat didepan mobil merah itu.

"Hei, menyingkir, bodoh! Aku mau lewat!," bentak pria di dalam mobil itu geram. Tapi orang itu tak bergeming. Masih terus mematung diposisinya yang tidak tepat itu. "Kubilang minggir, bodoh!!!"

Orang misterius itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah seringai terlihat diwajahnya yang ternodai bercak-bercak darah yang telah mengering. Rambut kuningnya mendesak keluar. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah pengemudi mobil itu.

"Pria berambut merah dan bertato Ai di dahi...," Kerudung jaket hitamnya terlepas. Seluruh bagian dari kepalanya kini terlihat jelas. "...ternyata memang kau orangnya, Gaara-kun!"

Mata hijau Gaara yang biasanya tampak dingin tiba-tiba membelalak lebar melihat sosok didepan mobilnya itu. "Aaaah—KAU, KAN...!?"

"Sudah bisa mengenaliku...?" Naruto—yang ternyata orang misterius itu—menyeringai lagi. Gaara menatapnya dengan sedikit enggan.

'TIIIIN TIIIN TIIIIN...!' Gaara membunyikan klakson mobilnya keras-keras. Naruto sama sekali tak gentar mendapat gertakan dari Gaara, ia bahkan malah tertawa. Membuat bulu kuduk Gaara mulai merinding. Bukan air hujan lagi yang ditakutkan Gaara, itu sudah tak penting. Yang ditakutkannya adalah sosok pria berambut kuning yang ada dihadapannya itu yang tengah menatapnya tajam sambil terus tertawa dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menakutkan ditelinganya.

"Hihihi," tawa Naruto seakan menggerogoti keberanian Gaara yang semakin menciut. "Percuma kau mengklaksonku tiga kali. Aku takkan membiarkanmu lewat. Toh, nyatanya aku juga bukan hantu terowongan Casablanca," lanjutnya.

Gaara menelan ludah. "Mau apa kau ke sini?!," tanya Gaara dengan nada gemetar yang berusaha dibuatnya sedikit terdengar kasar setidaknya ditelinga Naruto. Tapi percuma saja, tubuhnya yang gemetaran sudah bisa membuat Naruto tahu kalau lelaki didepannya itu sudah ketakutan.

"Aku? Mau apa aku susah-susah datang kesini?" Kaki kanan Naruto menginjak bagian depan mobil Gaara dan melompat naik ke atasnya. Gaara tersentak kaget. Jaraknya dengan Naruto semakin dekat. "Tentu saja untuk membunuhmu, senpaiku tersayang..."

Kedua mata hijau Gaara melebar. Naruto dengan cepat melompat ke arahnya dan menindih badannya. Gaara tak sempat mengelak. Tubuhnya terperangkap antara jok mobilnya dengan tubuh Naruto yang masih menindihnya. Tangan kanan Naruto mengambil sejenis benda seperti pisau lipat berwarna hitam dari saku jaketnya. Namun benda itu tampak asing dimata Gaara, setidaknya sampai Naruto menekan tombol yang ada dikotak itu. Ujung tajam dan runcing itu muncul keluar secara tiba-tiba, menggesek pipi halusnya hingga timbul bekas sayatan kecil disana. Darah segar milik Gaara mengalir perlahan dari pipinya, kemudian jatuh ke dagu dan menetes.

Takut. Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan Gaara sekarang. Hatinya merinding. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengelak dari serangan Naruto dan kabur dari sini. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menyerahkan nyawanya pada pria gila dihadapannya ini.

Naruto tertawa. Ujung pisau yang runcing itu diacung-acungkannya ke arah leher Gaara yang putih mulus.

"Selamat tinggal, Gaara-kun..."

"UUAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!!!!!"

***

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau yang ini?," tanya Sakura penuh senyum sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar pas. Sasuke menoleh ke arah calon istrinya itu. Gadis manis itu tampak begitu anggun dengan wedding dress warna putih yang dikenakannya. Sasuke sekilas tampak terpana, namun ia kemudian menghela napasnya. "Tidak. Yang lain saja."

"Uuuh... padahal cari yang sebagus ini itu susah tahu!," omel Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan menatap Sasuke sebal.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Wajahmu jelek kalau seperti itu, Sakura," katanya sambil menatap Sakura jengah.

Sakura mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar pas. Sasuke terkikik.

"Jangan lama-lama, wedding dress itu harus kau pakai untuk acara penting besok," lanjut Sasuke dengan volume yang sedikit dia perkeras.

_There's blood on my hands like the blood in you_

_Somethings can't be treaded_

_So don't make me,_

_Don't make me be myself around you..._

Handphone milik Sasuke berdering. Sasuke mengambilnya daridalam saku celana dan menatap layarnya sebentar. Ada panggilan dari Gaara. "Cih. Orang sial ini..."

Sasuke menjawab telepon dari sahabat akrabnya itu.

"Moshi-moshi..."

Tak ada suara balasan dari seberang sana.

"Halo....?"

Tetap tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Hnn......"

Masih tampak sunyi di seberang sana.

"Tuuut...tuuut..tuuut..."

Huh, orang gila itu. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia menelponku hari ini. Tapi dia belum berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba langsung memutusnya. Kau kena penyakit kurang kerjaan jenis apalagi, hah?, gumam Sasuke dalam hati dengan geram.

_There's blood on my hands like the blood in you_

_Somethings can't be treaded_

_So don't make me,_

_Don't make me be myself around you..._

Handphone milik Sasuke lagi-lagi berdering. "Cih. Awas saja kalau dari makhluk itu lagi," katanya sambil melirik handphonenya malas. Betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi...?"

"_Sasu-chan..."_

"Ya. Kaa-san Gaara, ada apa sebenarnya? Suaramu terdengar aneh ditelepon."

"_Se...sebaiknya kau... kemari segera..."_

"Hah? Kemana? Rumah Kaa-san yang besar itu? Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Bu..kan... tapi ke rumah... rumah Gaara... yang dekat dengan rumahmu... aku... ada disana sekarang..."_

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana. Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana?"

"_Cepat kemari... kutunggu...Jaa—Tuuut... tuut..."_

"Sial! Diputus!," geram Sasuke sambil buru-buru menyimpan kembali handphonenya di saku celana. "Sakura, aku pergi duluan! Ada urusan penting! Kau nanti pulang sendiri, ya!," kata Sasuke pamit pada Sakura yang masih sibuk memilih-milih gaun sambil buru-buru pergi dari butik itu.

"Heh?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tapi belum sempat ia meminta penjelasan lanjut, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. "Haaah... baiklah."

***

'CIIIIITT!!' Mobil BMW hitam milik Sasuke berhenti didekat kerumunan orang-orang disekitar rumah Gaara. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan mencari ibu Gaara yang tadi menelponnya. Dan wanita paruh baya itu didapatinya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu didekapan Matsuri yang juga sedang menangis hebat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kaa-san, Matsuri?," tanya Sasuke begitu berada didekat mereka berdua. Ibu Gaara menoleh dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Tangisannya meledak. Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Air matanya juga terus menetes ke tanah.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya?! Katakan padaku!," bentak Sasuke yang sudah sangat penasaran. Tangan kekar Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan ibu Gaara yang masih menangis. Matsuri mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata sembab. "Sa... Sasuke... kun... Gaara-kun... Gaara-kun sudah..."

Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar kedua lengan Matsuri dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Matsuri meringis. "Katakan padaku dimana Gaara sekarang!"

Jari telunjuk Matsuri menunjuk ke arah sesuatu dibalik kerumunan itu. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah kerumunan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera berlari menerobos kerumunan itu.

Orang yang terakhir, gumam Sasuke. Tangannya menyambar bahu orang didepannya dan melempar orang itu agar menjauh dari hadapannya. Sesuatu dibalik kerumunan itu pun terlihat oleh kedua mata onyx tajamnya.

Kedua kaki Sasuke terhenti seketika. Matanya membelalak. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku begitu menatap mayat yang ada dihadapannya—mayat sahabat kecilnya, Gaara.

Tubuh Gaara terbujur kaku dengan posisi duduk di jok kemudi mobil kesayangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering. Cairan merah pekat itu juga terciprat kemana-mana, mengotori mobil merah Gaara. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya tak lagi lengkap. Bagian leher keatas sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, berpindah tempat dalam genggaman tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi darahnya sendiri. Kedua mata Gaara membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Darah-darah juga merembes keluar dari lidahnya yang menjulur keluar. Dipipi kiri Gaara, terdapat bekas sayatan aneh yang membentuk tulisan 'Aishiteru'.

Gaara. Mati digorok dengan mengenaskan di dalam mobilnya, Jumat Sore, 13 November 2009.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

*******

Angin sepoi-sepoi di senja itu mengayunkan rambut hitam mencuat milik pemuda yang tengah berjongkok didekat pusara makam sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Suasana disana sudah sepi. Hampir seluruh pelayat sudah pergi dari area pemakaman tersebut. Keluarga dari mendiang juga telah hilang dari tempat itu. Hanya tinggal pemuda itu yang masih berada disana, ditemani kekasihnya yang juga turut merasakan duka dalam atas kematian orang terdekatnya itu.

"Hei, Gaara, aku janji aku akan membalaskan dendam kematianmu." Sasuke menyentuh batu nisan makam Gaara sambil mengumbar janji. Raut wajahnya menampakkan emosinya yang masih meluap-luap. Matanya menatap pusara itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Ya. Aku pasti akan membunuh orang itu. Kau tenang saja."

"Tapi..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah sosok yang masih setia menantinya dibelakangnya. Kemudian ia menatap kembali batu nisan itu. "Tunggu sampai aku menikah dengan Sakura."

Sebuah tangan putih yang mungil menepuk bahu Sasuke lembut. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang tersenyum diantara air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya yang merona merah. "Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah sore," kata Sakura seraya meraih tangan Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hn."

Kedua insan tersebut kemudian berlalu dan menghilang dari tempat keramat itu. Meninggalkan Gaara yang tertidur untuk selamanya menanti saat Sasuke membalaskan dendam kematiannya dari dalam peti matinya.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

Untuk semua yaoi dan shounen ai lover, saya minta maaf yang sebesar2nya karena sudah membuat fic yang seperti ini. Maaf! Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur benci, juga tak apa. Juga terimakasih buat seorang reviewer yang sudah menasehati saya agar tidak menimbulkan perang dunia pair gara-gara fic ini. Maka dari itu, saya benar-benar minta maaf! *bungkuk 120 derajat*

Untuk G n K yang udah menyemangati dan membela fic saya, makasih banyak!! Makasih!! *meluk2, ditendang*

Review!!! =3


	3. Bloody Wedding

"**Maaf, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Aku masih normal," kata Uchiha dengan tegas.**

"**Aku bukan psikopat. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu."**

**Naruto tertawa ngeri menatap karya besarnya. "Dengan ini, kau akan selalu berada disisiku... kau adalah milikku satu-satunya... hanya milikku..."**

**-+- I'll Kill You -+-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'll Kill You **** © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Main Pair : Naruto U./Sasuke U.**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Fiction Rated : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC, NaruSasuSaku, chara death, dll…**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**I'll Kill You**

**Part 3 : Bloody Wedding**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Sasuke-kun, gawat!"

Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah. Dijauhkannya roti panggang sarapannya dari mulutnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. "Hn?" sahutnya malas.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati pria Uchiha tampan yang duduk dikursi makan itu dan duduk disebelahnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?," tanya Sasuke.

"Uuuhmm... Sasuke-kun, aku lupa mengambil cincin pernikahan kita di toko perhiasan kemarin," jelas Sakura. Sasuke tetap diam dan mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu dengan seksama. "Kau mau kan mengambilkannya di toko perhiasan untukku?"

Mulut Sakura menyengir lebar. Sasuke menatap wajah memohon kekasihnya itu dengan jengah. Roti panggang yang dibawa tangan kanannya ia suapkan ke mulut Sakura dengan paksa. "Umbh—," Sakura menarik roti panggang itu dari mulutnya. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Akan kuambilkan, tapi nanti. Aku masih ngantuk, jadi aku mau tidur lagi," kata Sasuke seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Kemudian sang Uchiha itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan menutup kedua mata onyxnya rapat-rapat. "Bagaimana dengan roti panggangmu ini?," tanya Sakura dari ruang makan.

"Kau makan saja sana."

Sakura mendengus. Tapi toh akhirnya roti panggang sisa sarapan Sasuke itu ia lahap juga.

"Dia itu santai sekali. Padahal nanti malam dia mau menikah. Huh!," gerutu Sakura disela makannya.

*******

**Sasuke's P****oint of View**

Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-kun!

"Aaah..." Aku terbangun seketika. Aneh. Tubuhku penuh keringat. Padahal sekarang ini jelas bukan musim panas, ditambah AC kamarku yang selalu kunyalakan. Kusingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhku tadi dan bangkit dari ranjang.

Sasuke-kun!

Uh, suara itu lagi. Suara melengking yang kubenci itu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini suara si Uzumaki itu selalu terngiang dikepalaku? Huh. Membuatku kesal saja.

Kualihkan pandangan mataku ke arah jam dinding yang terpampang dipojokan ruangan kamarku. Ternyata hari sudah lewat jauh dari tengah hari.

Mataku membelalak kaget. Hei! Aku kan sudah janji pada Sakura untuk mengambil cincin kawin kami di toko tadi! Kenapa aku jadi lupa begini? Sekarang sudah siang sekali, aku benar-benar sudah terlambat. Mana aku belum mandi dari pagi!

"Sasuke-kun!," suara melengking khas Sakura memanggilku dari arah pintu. Aku segera datang menghampirinya. Kulihat wajahnya tampak sebal. "Kau terlambat bangun, Tuan Uchiha!"

"Maaf ya, Nyonya Uchiha. Aku keenakan tidur tadi," kataku sambil melirik jahil ke arahnya. Kulihat pipinya merona merah. Manis sekali. Begitu puas melihatnya wajah manisnya itu, kemudian segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga. Kuamati sekelilingku. Ternyata seluruh ruangan dimansion besar yang kutinggali ini sudah tampak rapih dengan segala hiasan dibeberapa bagiannya. Semua persiapan sudah hampir beres. Dan hanya aku yang masih belum apa-apa.

"Sasuke-kun, cepat sana mandi! Kau janji akan mengambilkan cincin itu kan? Sekarang sudah hampir sore, jadi cepat berangkat!," kata Sakura dari belakangku. Gadis ini ternyata mengikutiku daritadi. Aku mendengus. Barusaja tadi wajahnya kelihatan manis, sekarang sudah berubah lagi. Kemudian dengan terpaksa dan terburu-buru aku kembali ke kamarku dan segera bersiap-siap.

Satu jam kemudian...

Kuperhatikan penampilanku dari cermin besar dikamarku. Sesekali kurapihkan lagi jas warna merah anggur yang kukenakan. Bagus juga pakaian ini. Tak kusangka Sakura pandai sekali memilih wedding dress untuk pernikahan kami nanti.

'TOK TOK TOK' kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku segera berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan pintu kamarku. Yah, gadis manis berambut pink mencolok ini menatapku dengan berbinar-binar dari depan pintu.

"Wah, ternyata baju yang kupilihkan cocok sekali untukmu, ya, Sasuke-kun!," pujinya penuh senyum. Kurasakan kedua belah pipiku memanas. Terang saja cocok Sakura, kan cuma kau saja yang tahu pakaian apa yang paling cocok untuk kupakai.

"Sudah cepat sana pergi ambil cincinnya! Keburu terlambat," perintahnya sambil menuntunku turun ke bawah.

"Kau belum memakai punyamu, Sakura?," tanyaku padanya. Ia terkikik. Kemudian ia berkata, "Nanti saja. Begitu kau pulang nanti, kau bisa lihat penampilan menawanku malam ini."

Aku mendengus. "Baiklah," kataku sambil membuka pintu mobil BMW-ku. Dan sekejap kemudian, aku sudah dipastikan menghilang dari mansion keluarga Uchiha.

*******

Pukul 7.32 p.m.

Pintu gerbang mansion mewah yang besar itu terbuka lebar begitu mobil milik tamu undangannya hendak memasuki mansion itu. Begitu masuk ke dalamnya, taman berukuran cukup luas dengan desain yang indah dan beberapa tanaman yang tersusun rapih disana-sini akan langsung menyambut para tamu yang datang. Didepan pintu mansion yang besar itu terpasang hiasan rangkaian bunga berukuran besar yang tampak cantik. Dibalik pintu besar itu, sudah banyak tamu-tamu undangan yang memenuhi ruangan luas itu dan berkumpul sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Suasana bahagia nan damai menyelimuti mansion keluarga Uchiha malam ini.

Ohya, ada satu hal yang terasa aneh dipesta pernikahan ini. Disini sama sekali tak ada wartawan yang datang. Tentu saja karena ancaman seorang Uchiha Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu membuat mereka membatalkan rencana mereka untuk meliput ritual sakral yang akan berlangsung di mansion Uchiha ini nanti.

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga-sama," sapa seorang sekuriti bernama Iruka yang sedang bertugas mengawasi gerbang utama mansion itu dengan ramah pada keempat orang konglomerat Hyuuga yang ada dalam mobil mewah dihadapannya.

"Malam, Iruka-san," balas Hiashi. Ia kemudian memerintahkan sopirnya agar kembali berjalan. Iruka melambai dari kejauhan.

"Wah, keluarga Uchiha memang hebat! Konglomerat terkaya dan paling terkenal seantero Konoha!," katanya memuji-muji keluarga majikan yang sudah berjasa memberikan pekerjaan padanya selama ini sambil tersenyum bangga.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang memakai jaket hitam berjalan memasuki mansion Uchiha dengan santai. Iruka yang mengetahuinya segera menghampiri tamu tak dikenal itu.

"Maaf. Apa anda tamu di acara ini?," tanya Iruka sambil manahan orang itu agar tidak masuk ke dalam sembarangan. Pria berambut kuning itu tetap menunduk dan memilih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Iruka tadi. "Hei, jawab aku! Apa anda punya surat undangan untuk datang ke acara ini?," ulang Iruka sedikit membentak. Pria itu masih terdiam.

"Anda tamu gelap, ya?," tanya Iruka mencoba memastikan. Pria itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan segala omongannya. Kemudian kedua tangan kekar Iruka mencoba menyeret pria aneh itu pergi menjauh dari mansion Uchiha yang dipercayakan padanya untuk dijaga. "Kalau begitu, anda harus pergi dari sini. Mari saya tuntun sampai luar!"

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku?," kata-kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir pria misterius berpakaian serba hitam itu. "Eh?" Iruka menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap pria itu bingung.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku, ya?" Pria itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya secara jelas pada Iruka. Ia tersenyum ngeri. Tangannya kini beralih menuntun Iruka ke taman di halaman depan mansion itu hingga sampai dibalik tanaman tinggi yang tertutup dan tidak terlihat oleh umum. "Apa-apaan ini?!," tanya Iruka panik.

"Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa, kan? Maka dari itu, sekarang akan kuberitahukan padamu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau berukuran besar dari balik pakaiannya. Kedua mata Iruka membelalak. Pria itu menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung pisau tajam itu ke pipi Iruka beberapa kali. Mata birunya berputar-putar menatap sekeliling. "Hmm... tapi percuma juga ya kuberitahu, karena beberapa saat lagi aku juga pasti akan mencabut nyawamu di tempat ini," lanjutnya sambil menatap Iruka dengan senyumannya yang menakutkan.

JRASH!

Tangan pria itu dengan santai mengayunkan pisau tajamnya dan menebas leher Iruka seketika. Dan sekuriti mansion Uchiha itu pun tewas disana.

"Hahaha..." Pria itu tertawa renyah. Diselipkannya pisau tajam yang besar itu ke dalam pakaiannya. "Aku adalah orang terpilih yang akan mengakhiri acara pernikahan ini. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Akan kubunuh kalian semua dan akan kurebut lagi Sasuke-kun milikku..."

Kedua kaki pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan mewah bak istana itu dengan santai, meninggalkan mayat Iruka begitu saja. Dan sosoknya pun segera menghilang diantara kerumunan tamu yang memenuhi ruangan besar itu.

*******

Mobil BMW hitam itu melesat dengan kencang dijalanan raya itu. Dari dalam mobil, tampaklah pengemudi yang tengah menyetir dengan terburu-buru.

"Sial! Acaranya pasti sudah mau mulai sekarang!," gerutunya sambil mengamati jalan besar yang dilaluinya dengan kening yang mengkerut. Kedua tangannya menggenggam stir mobil dengan erat.

Tangan kirinya ia lepaskan dari stir dan ia gunakan untuk merogoh-rogoh saku jas merah anggurnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna putih dari dalam sakunya. Dibukanya kotak cincin itu. Didalam kotak kecil itu bersemayam sepasang cincin emas putih 24 karat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pernikahannya dengan calon istrinya nanti. Mata onyxnya mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat cincin berukuran lebih kecil yang berhiaskan berlian berkilau ditengahnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang pasti sedang menunggunya sambil terus mengomel tak jelas itu sebentar lagi akan memakai cincin ini.

"Eh?" Matanya tampak kaget. Dilihatnya semacam goresan pada cincin berhias mutiara itu. "Aku yang salah lihat atau cincin ini memang cacat darisananya?," katanya bingung.

"Huh, sudahlah. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali ke toko itu."

*******

Didalam salah satu kamar yang ada di mansion keluarga Uchiha, Sakura masih sibuk menata hiasan-hiasan rambutnya sendirian. Tadi memang para pelayan berniat membantunya tapi ia tolak mentah-mentah. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk mempersiapkan segalanya sendirian.

"Nah, akhirnya rapi juga!," katanya dengan nada lega. Dilihatnya bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Tubuhnya tampak semakin indah berbalut gaun putih panjang dengan bagian dada atasnya yang terbuka sehingga antara tulang selangka sampai dagunya terlihat. Leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus pun ikut terlihat. Bagian perutnya dibalut semacam ikat pinggang longgar yang dibelakangnya disambung dengan bros berbentuk bunga mawar. Bagian bawah gaun itu berenda-renda dan renda gaun yang berbahan dasar kain tipis melangsai itu tampak jatuh dengan lembut. Wajah putih meronanya tampak begitu cantik dengan make up tipis yang dipakainya. Ditambahkan dengan rambut sepinggangnya yang berwarna pink mencolok yang sengaja ia biarkan tergerai. (maaf kalo pendeskripsiannya jelek banget! ^^v)

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, seseorang diam-diam memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Langkah kaki orang itu bahkan hampir tak terdengar karena karpet kamar ini meredam suara langkah kakinya.

SYUUUT!

"Auuw...," rintih Sakura yang merasa leher belakangnya tergores sesuatu. Rasanya perih dan sakit.

Beribu-ribu helai rambut merah muda Sakura berjatuhan ke lantai perlahan-lahan. "Aaah, rambutku!," sontak Sakura langsung kaget dan menyentuh-nyentuh rambutnya yang kini kurang dari sebahu. Ketika ia menyentuh leher belakangnya, rasa nyeri segera menjalar disekitar lehernya. Dilihatnya tangannya yang kini telah ternodai darah segarnya sendiri yang mengalir dari luka dilehernya. Mata emeraldnya kembali menatap cermin didepannya untuk melihat perubahan penampilannya yang tiba-tiba dan juga mencoba melihat luka dilehernya itu. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia begitu mendapati bayangan pantulan sebuah kepala kuning menyembul diatas kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melirik ke belakang perlahan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

*******

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa firasatku tidak enak sedaritadi?"

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Ia tambahkan lagi kecepatan mobilnya. Hatinya merasa tak tenang. Entah karena apa, ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu sekarang hanya bahwa ia harus segera tiba di mansion besarnya untuk menemui Sakura yang pasti masih menunggunya.

"Sakura, semoga kau tak apa-apa...," gumamnya.

*******

Suasana di tempat itu begitu sepi saat Sasuke tiba disana. Gerbang mansion besar itu tertutup namun masih tampak sedikit terbuka. Beberapa kali Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya keras-keras namun tetap tak ada respon dari orang yang ada disana. Tangannya ia hantamkan ke stir mobilnya dengan emosi. Cepat-cepat ia buka kunci pintu mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya lebar-lebar.

"Aaa...," Mata onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Dilihatnya sebuah mayat yang tersangkut diatas pagar gerbang mansionnya dengan tubuh bermandikan darah. Sontak bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding. Hatinya semakin tak tenang. Ada yang tidak beres disini, batinnya sambil buru-buru membuka gerbang besar itu dan membawa mobilnya masuk ke dalam.

Dengan cekatan diberhentikannya mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama mansion Uchiha. Pintu besar itu tertutup rapat. Aneh. Padahal seharusnya dibuka lebar agar tamu-tamu yang baru datang atau pun yang sudah datang sejak tadi bisa keluar-masuk dengan bebas di mansion ini.

"Aku harus mencari Sakura..!," kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Didorongnya pintu itu dengan kasar. Namun ia terpental dan jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Pintu itu terkunci rapat. Berusaha didobraknya pintu itu berkali-kali dan akhirnya pintu besar itu pun terbuka. Buru-buru dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Mata onyx itu membelalak tak percaya. Mulutnya tampak sedikit menganga saking shocknya ia melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi?!," tanya Sasuke dengan kaget. Ia mendapati ruangan luas mansion itu sudah dipenuhi mayat-mayat yang tergeletak dan tersebar kemana-mana. Atau tepatnya, mayat para tamu terhormat yang datang ke acara pernikahannya ini. Bercak-bercak noda darah menghiasi dinding-dinding ruangan itu. Seakan menjadi cat baru yang melapisi dan menghiasi dinding-dinding mansion itu. Lantai berbalut karpet yang dipijaknya terasa basah karena digenangi darah-darah segar yang mengucur keluar dari mayat-mayat mengenaskan itu. Kebanyakan tamu itu sudah tak memiliki kepala. Terlihat kalau mereka tewas karena ditebas. Sama seperti Gaara.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin gawat, Sasuke menjadi semakin membabibuta mencari Sakura. Semua ruangan yang dilewatinya sudah ia telusuri. Namun gadis berambut merah muda itu masih belum ditemukannya juga. Disetiap ruangan dilantai satu nihil. Lantai dua pun nihil. Otaknya semakin tak terkontrol. Urat-urat syarafnya terasa nyeri saking kerasnya ia berpikir untuk mencari Sakura.

Dengan serabutan dan sangat terburu-buru ia menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Sekali-dua-kali ia hampir jatuh terpeleset. Bahkan saat sudah akan sampai di lantai dasar, ia malah terpeleset dan jatuh terpelanting dan membentur lantai. Untunglah lantai yang berbenturan dengan tubuhnya itu terlapisi oleh karpet sehingga ia tak terluka. Hanya rasa sakit dibeberapa tulang dalam tubuhnya yang sesekali dirasakannya.

Sasuke kembali berlari. Kali ini tempat tujuannya tinggal satu—taman belakang mansion Uchiha. Tempat yang sudah disiapkan dan disusun sedemikian rupa yang akan menjadi tempat Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengucapkan ikrar menjadi pasangan suami-isteri nantinya. Namun sepertinya, takdir berkata lain. Firasat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ritual sakral itu tak akan pernah bisa berlangsung.

Sasuke sampai disana. Altar yang berada disamping kolam renang besar itu tertutupi tirai putih. Mata onyx Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan akhirnya Uchiha muda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat yang tertutupi tirai putih besar itu. Tetapi begitu sampai didepan kolam renang, langkahan kakinya kembali berhenti.

Alisnya berkerut. Mata onyxnya tampak shock begitu memandang apa yang ada di dalam kolam renang didepannya.

Disana, tubuh-tubuh orang yang begitu disayanginya terapung di kolam renang yang airnya sudah berubah warna karena tercampur dengan darah.

Ayah.

Ibu.

Dan aniki yang begitu disayanginya.

Sasuke segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam dan berenang mendekati mayat-mayat anggota keluarganya yang telah terbujur kaku dan terapung ditengah kolam itu. Ia meraba-raba tubuh mereka satu persatu.

Terasa dingin dan begitu kaku. Beku seperti es. Rona wajah mereka pucat pasi—putih pucat. Mata-mata onyx mereka membelalak namun warna mata onyx itu tampak begitu kosong.

"Siapa... siapa yang melakukan semua ini..?" Mulut Sasuke tanpa sadar bertanya-tanya. Hatinya terpukul melihat semua hal-hal kejam ini. Dipeluknya mayat ibunya yang terbujur kaku. "Kaasan... beritahu aku... siapa yang memperlakukanmu sampai jadi seperti ini?"

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

Tiba-tiba telinga Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan keras yang terdengar bagaikan suara jarum detik yang tengah berputar. Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya, matanya tampak mencari-cari.

TAK!

Suara ini terus terdengar ditelinganya. Ia berusaha mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Dan pada akhirnya, mata onyx miliknya sampai pada tirai-tirai putih besar itu. Sekejap kemudian, ia kembali tersadar akan apa yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi.

"SAKURA!," teriaknya memanggil nama sang gadis yang begitu dicintainya sambil berlari kearah tirai-tirai putih besar itu.

Begitu sampai dihadapan tirai itu, Sasuke langsung berhenti dan sedikit berjongkok sambil menunduk lemas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena sejak tadi terus berlari membabibuta dan berkali-kali menabrak perabotan dan jatuh tersungkur. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan menatap tirai putih itu dengan mata onyxnya yang tampak berapi-api.

SRAK!

Disingkapnya tirai besar itu dengan kasar hingga ujung atas tirai itu robek. Kain besar yang menutupi altar suci itu terjatuh lembut ke tanah.

"Sakura..." Sang onyx terpaku begitu berhasil menemukan gadis yang amat dicintainya itu dalam keadaan—tewas tergantung. Tepat didepan altar suci mereka. Tangan yang kekar itu bergetar menahan kemarahan saat mata onyxnya menatap Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa. Leher jenjangnya yang putih, lehernya yang pernah beberapa kali diciumnya dengan mesra itu, kini terikat sebuah tali tambang besar yang kuat yang menggantungnya saat itu. Perutnya yang langsing kini telah tertembus sebuah pisau runcing dan noda-noda merah darah menempel disekitar perutnya. Membekas pada gaun pernikahannya yang berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga—" Sebuah suara melengking yang tampak begitu familiar ditelinga Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik mayat Sakura. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menilik kearah datangnya suara itu dan benar saja, seorang pria berambut spike kuning dan bermata biru langit itu sudah berdiri didepan altar. "KAU!!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar lelaki kurang ajar satu ini.

Naruto tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. "Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Bahkan begitu lamanya aku menunggu sampai-sampai aku merasa bosan dan akhirnya aku bermain-main sebentar di mansion ini. Sudah lihat kan semua 'kejutan kecil' yang sudah kusiapkan disana untukmu?," katanya panjang lebar sambil terus menatap Sasuke manis.

"Kau... kau yang melakukan semua ini...?," nada bertanya Sasuke tampak bergetar karena menahan emosi dan kemarahannya yang sudah meluap-luap. Seluruh tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar hebat.

Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyuman paling manisnya yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan muak. "Tentu saja. Aku susah-susah menyiapkan semua ini hanya untukmu, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya dengan nada lembut.

"Kau—" Sasuke menatap cerulean Naruto dengan geram. "..sudah gila, ya?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.." Mata biru Naruto menatap balik onyx yang menyala-nyala itu dengan serius. "..karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."

"Apa maksudmu membunuh mereka semua? Mereka kan tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!," bentak Sasuke. Mata onyx itu menatap dengan penuh kebencian pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada. Karena mereka datang ke acara pernikahanmu. Pernikahanmu dengan gadis itu—" Naruto mendongak menatap benci kearah mayat Sakura yang tergantung. Tangannya menunjuk kearah punggung Sakura. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sasuke sambil menurunkan tangannya lagi. "—bukan denganku."

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak waras, ya! Mana mungkin aku menikahimu!," tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Kali ini mata dinginnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jijik.

"Semuanya itu bisa saja terjadi, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang, menikahlah denganku!," lamar Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke terperanjat kaget. Mata biru Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seakan memperlihatkan bahwa si pemilik mata memang tidak sedang main-main.

"Cih. Enak saja," tolak Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sakura yang tampak pucat pasi. "Aku hanya akan menikah dengannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura.

"Kau ini keras kepala, ya! Gadis itu sudah mati sejak tadi," kata Naruto dengan sedikit membentak. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal karena begitu cemburu pada Sakura yang telah dibunuhnya tadi itu.

Sasuke tetap menatap serius kearah Sakura yang hanya terus terdiam. Ujung bibirnya tampak sedikit—sangat sedikit—menyungging keatas. "Aku tidak peduli. Hidup atau mati, aku hanya akan menikahi gadis ini."

"Sasuke-kun! Tak bisakah kau melupakan gadis itu dan berpaling padaku?," tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke nanar. Sejak dulu, ia berharap. Ia selalu berharap bisa menjadi yang nomor satu dihati Sasuke. Sejak dulu, ia ingin terus berada disisi Sasuke. Menjadi orang yang dimiliki Sasuke seutuhnya dan menjadi seseorang yang memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak akan pernah bisa terwujud.

"Jangan harap." Sebuah jawaban pahit dan sarkastis terdengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Huh. Ternyata memang susah, ya." Naruto menunduk. Ia tersenyum kecut. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir keluar dari mata biru ceruleannya. Yang kemudian mengalir turun ke dagunya dan menetes ke lantai yang dingin.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil menunduk. Menatap lantai tempat itu dengan tatapan kosong. Naruto mengusap air matanya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke seraya menyahut, "Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kau juga yang membunuh Gaara?," tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Mata obsidiannya tetap menatap kosong ke lantai.

"Ah—" Kedua mata Naruto membulat kaget. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Tepatnya, kejadian besar yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. "Pria berambut merah bertato Ai...," gumam Naruto pelan sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Matanya berputar-putar menatap langit-langit untuk mempermudah dirinya mengingat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku yang melakukannya. Akulah yang sudah membunuh Gaara-kun dua hari yang lalu," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke mantap.

"Bangsat!," umpat Sasuke geram. Emosinya semakin tak terkendali begitu ia tahu siapa orang yang selama ini ingin dicarinya untuk dibunuh. Demi menepati janjinya pada Gaara. Demi membalaskan dendam kematian sahabatnya itu. "Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu!"

"Sasuke-kun.." Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Mata ceruleannya membulat. "..ingin membunuhku?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Tekad Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia akan mengakhiri semua ini disini sekarang.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke dengan jelas dapat melihat kalau Naruto sedang menyeringai didepannya. "Apa kau yakin, Sasuke-kun?," tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke—sekali lagi dengan tatapan nanar. Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam daripada harus menanggapi pembunuh dingin yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Jawab aku!," kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah pandangan mata onyx milik pria dingin itu. Ia meminta agar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang barusaja ia lontarkan pada Uchiha itu tadi. Namun sang Uchiha tetap memilih untuk terdiam.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat kearah Sasuke. "APA KAU YAKIN AKAN DAPAT MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG?!!," bentaknya pada Sasuke seraya menjatuhkan tubuh pria kekar itu hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Ugh..," rintih Sasuke menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Tentu saja rintihan itu terdengar begitu pelan. Pria gila dihadapan ini tak akan mendengar suaranya tadi.

Sasuke mencoba kembali bangkit. Dengan menahan segala rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya yang barusan dibanting oleh Naruto, Sasuke berhasil bangkit kembali. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh Sakura yang sedaritadi masih tergantung.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Mata onyxnya menatap setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura yang kini telah kaku. "Sangat cantik."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap heran kearah Uchihanya tercinta yang tengah memandang mayat gadis yang tergantung didepan altar itu. Perasaan cemburu kembali merasuk dihatinya.

"Apa pun dan bagaimana pun keadaanmu sekarang, kita akan tetap menikah malam ini," lanjut Sasuke sambil meraih salah satu tangan putih pucat Sakura yang kini sudah membeku. Diciumnya lembut punggung tangan itu. Tak peduli rasa dingin menusuk yang akan terasa dibibirnya setelah mengecup tangan dingin itu.

"APA—?!" Naruto membelalak kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. "Kau gila!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ya, aku memang gila. Sama sepertimu, aku juga sudah telalu mencintai gadis ini," katanya yang terdengar seperti mengcopy-paste kata-kata gombal yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya tadi.

"Hah?" Wajah Naruto tampak semakin shock. "Sasuke-kun, hentikan!," pintanya sambil menatap Sasuke memohon.

Sasuke merogoh saku jas merah anggurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak cincin dari dalamnya. Dilepaskan tangan Sakura sejenak untuk membuka kotak cincin itu. Dari dalam kotak itu tampaknya sepasang cincin kawin emas putih yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu diruangan itu. Sasuke mengambil cincin kawin milik Sakura kemudian kembali menatap Sakura.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah akan menjadi suami yang baik bagimu, Haruno Sakura, yang akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan selalu berada disisimu dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut datang menjemput." Sasuke dengan khidmat mengucapkan ikrar itu dihadapan Sakura yang tengah tergantung dihadapannya. "Begitu pun kau."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun! Jangan padanya, ucapkan kata-kata itu padaku!," batin Naruto tersiksa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap Sasuke yang tengah memakai cincin kawinnya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia memakaikan cincin emas putih berukuran lebih kecil yang berhiaskan batu berlian ditengahnya dijari manis kiri Sakura. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan pilu.

Sakura...

Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku karena aku membiarkan mereka semua mati sia-sia.

Gaara...

Aku akan membalaskan dendam kematianmu sekarang juga. Karena sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Sakura.

Dengan penuh emosi, Naruto kembali menjorokkan tubuh Sasuke ke belakang hingga lagi-lagi tubuh Sasuke terhempas ke lantai. Diambilnya sebilah pisau yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya dalam saku belakang celananya dan ditebasnya sebelah tangan Sakura yang memakai cincin kawin itu dengan kejam. Darah yang keluar dari bekas tebasan itu hanya sedikit karena sebagian besar darah dalam tubuh gadis itu telah membeku. Mata Sasuke tampak sedikit membelalak.

"PAKAIKAN CINCIN INI DI JARIKU SEKARANG!," mohon Naruto sedikit memaksa dengan nada membentak. Sasuke hanya terdiam tak bergeming. Lagi-lagi lelaki Uchiha itu mendiamkannya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto menyodorkan sebelah tangan Sakura yang sudah terpotong itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya dari jari manis Sakura." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain—menolak untuk menatap potongan tangan Sakura dan cincin kawinnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membantumu melepaskannya dari jari gadis itu!," kata Naruto marah sambil menarik cincin kawin itu dari jari manis Sakura dengan paksa. Setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya cincin itu berhasil terlepas. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan memohon. "Sekarang cepat pakaikan padaku, Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi isterimu."

"Kalau begitu, aku sangat tidak ingin sekali kau menjadi isteriku," kata Sasuke memancing emosi Naruto sambil terus menyeringai. Cincin kawin Sakura yang sudah direbut dari Sakura dan disodorkan oleh Naruto padanya itu tetap ia acuhkan begitu saja.

"Oh, sudahlah!," ucap Naruto emosi. Tangannya dengan kasar membanting cincin kawin yang direbutnya dari Sakura dan melempar potongan tangan Sakura kearah yang berbeda. Wajahnya tampak begitu kesal. Diam-diam Sasuke memungut kembali cincin kawin milik Sakura dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas merah anggurnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku akan menyakiti dirimu sekali lagi," kata Sasuke dalam hati seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil terus menatap wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Saat Naruto sedang membelakanginya, Sasuke dengan cekatan menarik paksa pisau runcing yang menancap diperut Sakura. "Maaf, Sakura..," bisiknya dalam hati.

JLEBB!

Pisau runcing yang digenggam Sasuke kini bersarang diperut Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai senang. Sementara Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kini mulai menjalar disekitar perutnya. "Sa.. suke... kun..."

Sasuke menarik kembali pisau yang tadi ditancapkannya diperut Naruto dengan tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi cipratan darah Naruto. Membuat Naruto kembali meringis dan kemudian memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dan rasa perih diperutnya.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Rasanya perih. Aku—aku tidak mau diperlakukan begini oleh Sasuke-kun. Tidak mau.

Pelupuk mata Naruto kembali terbuka. Mata biru lautnya yang cerah berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Terasa begitu kosong dan mencekam. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan juniornya sewaktu masih kuliah itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, Sasuke-kun?," tanya Naruto dengan nada pilu. Sasuke seperti biasa—hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab. "Benar-benar ingin membunuhku?"

Ya. Aku benar-benar ingin meremukkan semua tulang-tulang yang ada ditubuhmu dan mencabik-cabik kulit sawo matangmu itu. Begitulah Sasuke membatin dalam hatinya.

Naruto menyeringai ketika ia menyadari sejak tadi sudah mendapatkan deathglare dari sepasang mata Uchiha itu. Rasa sakit yang menjalar dari luka dalam diperutnya kini bagaikan tak berasa apa-apa lagi. Dirinya yang sekarang sudah benar-benar lepas kontrol.

Dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Naruto tiba-tiba menubruk tubuh Sasuke keras-keras. Sasuke yang kaget tak sempat berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan. Tubuh Naruto kini menindih tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Naruto lagi-lagi menyeringai begitu Sasuke menatap dirinya dengan geram. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya padaku karena kaulah yang akan menjadi milikku! HANYA MILIKKU!!"

JLEB!!

Satu tusukan diperut Sasuke. Dan Uchiha itu tak mampu melawan. Darah berwarna merah pekat muncrat keluar dari perut bangsawan Uchiha itu. Naruto menarik kembali pisaunya. Dan..

JLEBB!!

Tusukan kedua mendarat didada kanan Sasuke. Seketika itu juga, darah kembali muncrat keluar dan Sasuke langsung terbatuk-batuk. Cairan merah pekat itu juga mengalir keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke meringis dan merintih kesakitan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang terbebas berusaha menggapai pisau runcing yang tadi dipakainya untuk menusuk perut Naruto. Seakan masih belum merasa puas, Naruto kembali menarik pisaunya. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian mengayunkannya turun..

JRASH!!

Kini tangan kanan Sasuke yang menjadi sasaran Naruto. Kembali Sasuke merintih. Namun Naruto tak memperdulikannya. Baginya suara rintihan Sasuke terdengar begitu menggoda hingga ia begitu ingin untuk membuat suara itu kembali terdengar.

Dengan cekatan dan melupakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan ditangan kanannya, Sasuke cepat-cepat meraih dan menggenggam kuat-kuat pisau runcing yang menjadi senjatanya satu-satunya itu. Kemudian mengayunkannya secara asal kearah Naruto dan..

JRASH!!

Pisau runcing itu tertancap dilengan kanan Naruto. Mata biru itu membelalak kaget. Cairan merah pekat yang berbau anyir itu mengalir deras dari lengan Naruto yang masih tertancap pisau. Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"UUAAAAAAAGHH!!!," jerit Naruto keras-keras. Ia pun segera menghindar jauh dari Sasuke yang barusaja berhasil balas menyerangnya.

Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa berusaha maju mendekati potongan tangan Sakura yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Walau harus mengesot-ngesot dilantai yang digenangi oleh darahnya, ia tak peduli. Walaupun luka-luka tusukannya yang begitu dalam dan perih harus bergesekan dengan kasar dilantai, ia tak peduli. Sebanyak apapun cairan merah menakutkan itu akan terus mengalir deras keluar dari tubuhnya, ia juga tak berniat untuk peduli.

Diraihnya potongan tangan Sakura dengan perlahan. Lalu digenggamnya dengan erat. Tangan kanannya berusaha merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil cincin emas putih 24 karat yang berhiaskan berlian ditengahnya itu. Kemudian ia kembali mengenakan cincin emas itu dijari manis kiri Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus dengan mulut yang kini berdarah-darah.

Aku.. gagal...

Aku.. telah gagal membalaskan dendam kematian kalian, Sakura, Gaara..

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian sekarang.

JRASH!!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menusuk punggung Sasuke hingga menembus ke jantung Sasuke dengan pisaunya. Bermili-mililiter darah bermuncratan keluar dari tubuh sang Uchiha.

"U.. ukh.." Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu pun akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"HA... HAHA!! HAHAHA!!" Naruto terus tertawa ngeri menatap karya besarnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menyeret mayat Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari mansion Uchiha. Kemudian membawa pria yang paling dicintainya yang bernama Sasuke itu pergi jauh dengan mobil BMW Sasuke. Tentu saja kunci mobilnya ia dapatkan dari hasil merogoh-rogoh semua saku di wedding dress yang dikenakan Sasuke saat itu.

"Dengan ini, kau akan selalu berada disisiku... kau adalah milikku satu-satunya... hanya milikku..."

***

Tiga hari kemudian..

Seorang pria berambut kuning spike itu dengan tenang menyeruput teh manis di gelas cangkir yang ada ditangan kanannya. Sementara mata biru ceruleannya sibuk membaca artikel-artikel berita yang ada dikoran harian yang ada ditangan kirinya.

Sebuah artikel dikoran itu memikat sang pembaca berambut kuning itu. Kemudian dibacanya isi artikel itu dengan serius.

'**Pembunuhan Besar-besaran Di Pernikahan Bungsu Uchiha, Semuanya Tewas'**

Diperkirakan semalam, hari Minggu (15/11), pembunuhan kejam telah menimpa keluarga Uchiha yang tengah melangsungkan pesta pernikahan putra bungsu mereka, Uchiha Sasuke (22), di mansion mereka. Semua tamu yang ada disana tewas. Sementara itu, mayat Uchiha sekeluarga ditemukan terapung ditengah kolam renang mansion Uchiha. Dan calon menantu Uchiha, Haruno Sakura (20), ditemukan tewas tergantung dengan bekas luka tusukan diperut dan dengan sebelah tangan yang terpotong didepan altar pernikahan mereka. Namun hingga saat ini, sosok Uchiha Sasuke masih belum ditemukan. Polisi menduga pelaku peristiwa mengenaskan ini adalah Sasuke sendiri. Dan hingga saat ini, pihak kepolisian masih berusaha melacak keberadaan sang bungsu Uchiha itu. **(Seputar Konoha)**

Naruto—si pria berambut kuning—menyeringai begitu selesai membaca artikel itu. "Kalian tidak akan pernah menemukan Sasuke-kun lagi dimanapun. Sebab ia akan selalu berada disini untuk menemaniku... selamanya."

– **THE END –**

Begitulah akhir dari kisah bunuh-bunuhan ini. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya. Sama seperti Sai!!! :D

Perlu diketahui, awalnya fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi buruk yang pagi-pagi buta sudah saya alami. Bedanya, di mimpi itu cuma satu keluarga aja yang dibantai. Terus mayat-mayat mereka—dan mayat-mayat yang lainnya entah kapan mbunuhnya—dibikin buat ngebangun rumah baru sama si pembunuhnya itu. Hiii~ ngeri. Jangan sampai hal itu beneran terjadi, cukup dalam mimpiku saja. Yah, sekian bacotannya.

**Special thanks to**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

Chizu Satomi –lha?-

**NAND225**

?! Hater

dorky angel

**Avy-kuro-sabaku**

cewekidamanlelaki

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**

G n K

heri the weird nggak login

Suliwa

amira

**Dark-Himawari Nana-Krad**

**Naara Akira**

hehe

**Cute-Tamacchan**

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

Aozora

Dan juga semua yang mereview chapter terakhir ini serta semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca.

Maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Saya bukanlah author ahli yang bisa membuat fic yang sempurna.

**Ceprutth DeiDei**

**11 Maret 2010**


End file.
